Wonder moments of the Brotherhood
by La Sorciere Rouge
Summary: The Brotherhood are throwing a party, this can only end badly...
1. A unexpected story and a red pajama

"What did you just say, Pietro?"

Wanda Maximoff gave her twin brother an evil glare. She looked at the pajamas Pietro had given her.

"What the hell should I do with this?" she snarled.

Pietro looked at her in triumph.

"I told you yesterday, Wanda!"

The Scarlet Witch almost flew up from the sofa on which she was sitting.

"WHAT!"

"M-hmm…" Pietro nodded. "A pajama party, sis!"

"What are you yelling about?"

The twins turned around and saw 18-years old Lance Alvers strolling along. He held up a bowl with cereal, and took a mouth full.

"Everyschhing's schet for sche pajama pajty!" he said with his mouth full with cornflakes.

Wanda slowly gave Pietro an evil look.

"Did… He… Know…?" she growled. Pietro laughed nervously and was about to answer when he got interrupted by Toad.

"Yo, Pie! We've bought everything we need for the party!"

Wanda eyed Pietro with incredible evilness in her eyes.

"Pietro…" she began with her teeth pressed together.

As if it wouldn't be enogh Blob came into the room.

"Uh, Pietro. We don't have any soda, can you like… Zip to the store?"

Quicksilver looked panickly at his sister and then chuckled nervously.

"Ehm… I gotta go!"

He zipped out of the house with Wanda yelling:

"Come back here and fight like a man!"

Wanda ran to the door with her hands glowing blue.

"Did he upset you, cuddlebumps?" asked Toad and looked at the Goth from behind.

"Don't… Call… Me… THAT!"

Toad simply flew into the wall covered with a blue light.

"ARGH! I'm gonna kill him!" she growled and went to her room.

"Snookums! Don't forget the party!" Toad yelled after her.

"Pietro should have known Wanda'd freak if he didn't tell her. You know Wanda…" said Lance and looked at Toad and Blob. They nodded in answer.

Avalanche looked at the clock and gasped.

"It's ten to! Oh God… We're running late!" he ran off to his jeep and drove away for some more food.

Fred looked dreamingly after him.

"On his way to heaven…"


	2. Warning

That was the intro, hope you all liked it.

This story is rated T for language, striptease and drunk behaviour

Enjoy!


	3. The Xswitch

"SINCE YOU BEEN GOOOOOOOOOOONEEEEE! SINCE YOU BEEN GOOOOOOONNNNNEEEE FOR THE LAAAAAAAAAST TIIIIIIIIIMEEEEEE!"

"God, you're such immature idiots…" Wanda snarled at Pietro and Lance dancing around the living room in childish pajamases and underwear with small hearts on.

"FOR THE LAAAAAAAAAST TIIIIIIIIIIMEEEEEE!" Pietro imitated Kelly Clarkson by singing into Wanda's hairbrush. Lance was into making Britney-moves on the table.

"Fatso, get off the table before you'll crack it!" Wanda growled.

The Scarlet Witch was sitting on the couch in her new, red pajama which Pietro had pushed into her, with her legs and arms crossed and a very hating look on her face.

Fred was sitting by the CD player, eating cookies and changing Cds certain periods. Now he switched to Madonna's "Like a virgin".

"LIKE A VIRGIN!" Lance and Pietro sung in front of each other, "TOUCHED FOR THE VERY FIRST TIIIIIIME!"

Wanda rolled her eyes.

"You're such… Idiots…"she mumbled. "I can't believe I'm related to that one…" she groaned, looking at Pietro while he was demonstrating his impressive moves.

"Where's the soda, yo?" asked Toad. He was about to pore some into a plastic glass when Pietro zipped by and took it away from him.

"Forget it, I have something…FAR better than that!"

He zipped upstairs to his room, returning with a box.

"What the hell is that?" asked Wanda and pointed at it.

"Patience, sister dear."

Quicksilver unpacked it and Wanda, Lance, Toad and Fred hurried to look inside.

"It's booze!" Lance finally said.

"And lots of it!" Wanda added.

They exchanged looks, making sure this was real.

When they did, all four of them literally threw themselves over it. Lance opened a bottle and glugged directly from it. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Great!" he took another sip.

Wanda glared at them with pouting lips, then she finally also took a glug. She looked at the bottle, taking another, and another, and another till Pietro took it away.

"Easy Wanda, we don't want you drunk in three seconds!"

"Highly unlikely…" Wanda growled and grabbed her bottle back.

Fred and Toad were already up to their third bottle. Blob put some music on, happened to be Good Charlotte.

"Finally, now we're talkin'!" Lance cried out and put away his bottle. He played on an "air-guitar", imitating Joel Madden.

"AND WE'VE BEEN HERE FOR SO MANY YEAAAAAAAAARS!" he sang out loud.

Wanda covered her ears in desperation.

"SHUT UP, ALVERS MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!" she yelled, but Lance didn't hear, he was busy with rocking hard to the loud music. Wanda almost ripped a streak of her black hair out when Pietro joined in and started stomping the main beat.

"AAARGHHHH!" they yelled in chorus.

"The person that invented chareoke should get the Nobel Prize!" Toad yelled.

"Or a kick in the ass!" Wanda screamed. Then suddenly Blob got up and started dancing along with Pietro and Lance.

"Fred! NO!" Wanda covered her ears in desperation. When Blob moved, the house vibrated, when he danced, it'd be Lance's power times fifty!

Wanda watched the Brotherhoodboys amuse themselves, when Toad hopped up to her.

"What do you say, Babycakes? It's just me and you now!"

Wanda glared at Todd and growled.

"Don't… Call… Me… BABYCAKES!"

Imediately Toad flew into the wall covered with a blue light.

"Ow…" he mumbled when he crashed into it. The wall got itself a memory from Wanda's hex, in form of a print of Toad.

Soon the Boarding House had a little rock itself form Lance's, Pietro's and Fred's rhythmic stomps, and Wanda wished to hex someone really hard or just be somewhere else.

Then Pietro turned down the volume and zipped onto a chair.

"Laaaadies and Gents…" he began, waving with one hand and having a bottle of wine in his other. "Can I have your attention, pleez…I have a pleasant surprise for all of you…"

"Depends from who's point of view you look!" Wanda yelled to her brother, lying down on the sofa, drinking from her bottle.

"Beware, Ladies and Gents, the box! And not any silly box, it's THE box!" Pietro yelled and held up a black box in triumph.

Fred's attention was on it's maximum.

"Is that a… Black box? As in pirated cable?"

"Yes, Mr. Dukes!" said Pietro. "As in pirated cable!"

Lance jumped up.

"Whoa! Free porn!"

Wanda looked wide-eyed at the four of them.

"Excuse me?" she said loudly. "Don't you see that you have a lady here!"

They turned to Wanda.

"Yes, we just wonder why you're there and not in this show I've downloaded!" said Pietro and grinned at his twin sister.

Wanda flew up from the sofa and hexed Pietro out of the closest window.

"Hey Speedy! Need your help here!" yelled Lance.

Wanda swore to herself and bumped down into the sofa again with her beloved booze.

She watched Fred, Todd and Lance try to connect the black box to theTV.

It was very disguisting for Wanda to watch the butts of three guys, rhythmically wiggling along to the effort they made to connect the black box to the TV.

She snorted and turned away. Pietro came back into the room.

"Does it work? Does it work? Does it work?" he kept asking like a little boy, zipping around.

"Uh… There are a lot of cables…" said Lance, holding up a red one, a green one and a blue one.

"Connect these two." Said Pietro and pointed at the blue and red one.

"No, these two!" insisted Toad and pointed at the green one and the red one.

"We're not taking the green one just cause you're green, ok?" sarcasted Pietro.

"Connect them!" said Todd, ignoring Pietro. "Do it do it!"

"Shut up and let me concentrate!" growled Lance.

"No, Alvers, these two!" said Quicksilver.

"Stop pushing, idiot!"

"These two!"

"No, these two!"

"Hey!"

"You're making a mistake!"

"Let go, Tollansky!"

"NOOO!"

The last thing heard before the Brotherhood found themselves in complete darkness was Pietro's yell.

"Good, Tollansky. So much for our pleasant movie evening." Pietro said.

Wanda thought that this was probably the only thing Toad'd ever do to please her. Watching large-chested women leaning over cars for an entire evening wasn't her idea of entertainment.

"Well what are we now going to do?" asked Lance. "I don't see a damn!"

"I don't think anyone does." Wanda's voice was heard from the sofa.

"Too bad for Pietro, little boy's afraid of the dark!"

"Alvers, if I'd known where your face is, I'd punch right into it."

"Ouch!" Toad's voice was heard.

"What are we gonna do now?" asked Blob.

There was complete silence for a second.

"No!" Pietro cried out.

"No way!" Lance agreed.

"Pietro, go. We need a switch." Wanda said.

"I'm not gonna go beg the X-geeks for help!" Pietro cried out.

"Yes, you are. We don't have any switches."

"Since when?"

"Since we moved in here. Now go, I can't see my damn booze!"

When she heard no movement she yelled and cause everyone to jump up at least a meter into the air.

"GET ON WITH IT PIETRO!"

A light sweep was heard and Quicksilver was out on the road, running towards the mansion.

"Can't believe I'm doin' this…" he groaned.

The night was cold and black. Pietro ran by memory to the X-mansion, hoping that there were no cars for he didn't want to get overrun by one.

Finally he reached his goal.

Pietro rang the doorbell, hoping that at least Jean Grey's gonna answer, but nope, he wasn't that lucky.

A very sleepy Amara Aquilla, dressed in a yellow night gown, opened the door.

"Let me guess, you're one of Jean's old boyfriends." She said with closed eyes. But when she opened them she gasped and automatically created a large fireball.

"MR. LOOOOGAN!" she yelled all over the mansion.

"Nononono! Pietro pleaded. "No, I just need a switch!"

"SCOOOOOTT!" Amara screamed, lifting up her fireball.

"I NEED A SWITCH!" Pietro yelled.

"What is it, Amara? YOU!"

Cyclops came running sown the stairs in his underwear and a college shirt. As soon as he saw Pietro he practically flew upon him.

"HEY! Let go!" Pietro screamed, trying to get free.

They rolled around on the floor, trying to beat the snot out of each other.

"Hey! Can't you see you have a lady here?" Amara yelled at them.

"What's going on here? Scott? What are you doing?"

Storm, Jean Grey, Rogue, Spyke and Kurt came running down the stairs in their pajamases to see what was happening. Scott and Pietro didn't even realize how much noise they made.

"Scott, let go of him!" Jean grabbed Scott's sweater and started pulling him off Pietro, finally she succeeded.

"Jean! Don't you see who this is!" Scott cried. "What do you want, Maximoff!" Cyclops grabbed Quicksilver by his shirt.

"If you let go of me, I can say."

Said Pietro and tapped on his hand.

Scott practically let him fall down.

"I need… A switch." Said Quicksilver and looked at all of them. The X-men exchanged looks.

"A switch?" Rogue finally succeeded to say.

"You need a switch, man?" Evan added.

"A switch, Daniels, a switch!" Pietro sarcasted. "Y'know, it makes the light shine?"

"What's going on here? Pietro? Why are you lying on the floor?"

They turned around and faced Professor Xavier in a blue-striped nightgown.

"He says he needs a switch, Professor." Said Ororo and looked at Xavier.

"Yeah!" Pietro instantly said, still sitting on the floor. "Toad made some crappy thing and now the light's off and we don't see a damn! And we don't have any more switches…"

Everyone hesitated for a second, trying to believe Quicksilver.

"Riiiiight…" said Amara and scratched her back head.

"Hrm…" Xavier cleaned his throat. "Scott, Jean. Give our friend a switch."

Scott looked like he was going to collapse where he stood.

"But Professor!" he whined.

"Scott."

Xavier looked seriously at Cyclops. "Go and get a switch for Pietro."

"Whatever…" Scott mumbled to himself and strolled off to find a switch.

"What did you do? Why did the light go?" asked Jean. Pietro stood up.

"I don't know… Toad did something to the TV and then it was completely black. We're throwing a party…"

Everyone started to discuss quietly. A party? Everyone loved parties.

"Here's your switch, Maximoff. And you can do it yourse…" Cyclops threw a switch at Quicksilver but got stopped by Xavier.

"Scott, Jean, go to the Boarding House and help our friend. Our switches can be difficult."

Jean and Scott started protesting directly, but Xavier gave them the warning eyeball and they got out the door with Quicksilver.

"This'll be a quickie…" Scott mumbled.


	4. Kitty's locked in!

"The light works! HALLELUJA!" Lance yelled.

"What a time it took for him being the fastest mutant on Earth…" Wanda sarcasted.

"Good. It works. Can we go now?" Scott turned around but got stopped by Jean.

"Relax, Scott. Be friendly and say hi!"

Jean pushed him into the Boarding House. The moment they stood at the door Lance's voice was heard:

"Summers! Red!" he shouted, actually being happy seeing them. He laughed and stood up, not quite straight. Avalanche grabbed a bottle and threw it at Scott. Cyclops got a little schocked, for Lance and Scott hated each other.

"What's this, Alvers?" asked Scott, opening it and looking at it.

"It's booze, Scott." Said Jean and looked at Wanda, who glared at the wall, periodically taking a sip.

"Why don't you sit down and party á la Brotherhood?" said Pietro and pushed both X-men down on the couch, giving Jean her own bottle.

Jean opened it and took a sip.

"Jean, are you nuts? They could've put poison in it!" Scott whispered.

"Now that…" said Lance, waving and half-drunk, "Was upsetting, Goggle-Boy…"

"They didn't…" said Jean and took another sip. "Scanned them already. They're just having a very innocent party."

Scott looked at Jean, then at Lance, then at Wanda and finally at his bottle. He took a sip.

"Yo, Maximoff, put some music on, eh?" said Jean, waving. Blob went to the CD player and screwed the volume up.

Meanwhile, back at the mansion…

"Where are they?" Xavier asked Beast in the living room. "35 minutes are gone now…"

"It's a long way, Charles." Said Dr. Hank McCoy and looked at the Professor. "From the Boarding House back to the mansion, that is."

Xavier looked at his watch, then at Cerebro.

"If they aren't be back in 5 minutes I'll have to get disappointed."

"Call them back telepathically?"

Xavier nodded.

"Exactly."

At the same time, second floor…

"Aw, c'mon, Rogue! Don't be so boring! Kitty agreed!"

Tabitha Smith looked at Rogue with puppy-like eyes. The Goth looked back at her.

"We're gonna get into major trouble!" she said, putting her gloves on. "By the way, how did you think of getting there? Run?"

"Exactly. Come on!"

Tabby grabbed Kitty and Rogue and sneaked down the hall. It was completely dark and they couldn't see anything.

"Whoo, can imagine how Rocky and the others felt!" said Tabby. "They must have… OW!"

The three teens stumbled over something, something soft and warm. Something ALIVE!

"What is it, what is it, what is it!" half-yelled Tabby and hugged Kitty.

"Ouf! You're making so much noise, Ms. Boom, we're trying to get to the Boarding House!" Kurt's voice was heard.

"Ya…" said Amara.

"You stepped on me!" Sam whined.

"Sorry." Tabby quickly apologized and got up. "If we go quietly they won't notice!"

"Storm got us once, make sure it doesn't happen again!" Amara whispered and followed her teammates.

"Okay, there's the door, nice and easy now…Take it easy… Now run, run, RUN!"

The five mutants ran across the garden, out of the gate and headed out on the street.

Back at the mansion…

"Oh no…"

"What is it, Professor?"

Beast looked at Xavier.

Xavier rubbed his forehead.

"Hank… Rogue, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Cannonball, Boom Boom and Magma have just left the building…" he sighed.

Out on the road…

"It's cooold!" Amara whined.

"You should've put some clothes on Amara-darling!" yelled Tabby as she ran. "Nightgowns aren't the hottest thing to wear at cold nights!"

"Look who's talkin'! You're only wearing a T-shirt and pajama pants!"

"Forget what you're wearing and keep running!" yelled Kitty. "We're almost there!"

The Boarding House…

"Knock, knock." Tabby bombed the door open and collapsed onto the closest chair. After three seconds of getting her breath back she got up and yelled:

"Let's partaaaaaaaaay! Whohoooooooo!"

Tabby and Amara started dancing around in the middle of the living room.

Scott and Jean were sitting on the couch, laughing hysterically, for they suddenly were in a very good mood.

Soon Pietro joined in into Tabitha and Amara's little dance.

"Great, more morans…" growled Wanda, drinking her wine.

"Pretty-Kitty!" yelled Lance, putting the stress on 'pretty'. He ran up to her and lifted her up by putting one hand on her back and the other under her knee as if she were a bride.

"Lance!" Kitty gushed. He carried her away to the couch.

"Kitty! Nice to see you!" shouted Jean, half-way drunk. "Booze?" She gave her a bottle. Kitty, like everyone else, glugged directly from the bottle.

The Brotherhood developed a great party. All of them were practically already drunk to the bottom, and acting like complete airheads.

Tabitha, Pietro and Amara were up to having a cookie fight in the kitchen, Blob was stuffing himself full, Jean Scott were making out, Lance and Kitty both felt sick, Wanda was very drunk, Toad had been in the toilet for half an hour, still not back, Sam and Kurt were rocking hard to a song by Linkin Park.

After a while Kitty got out of the sofa.

"I'll be riiight back…" she laughed and headed up to the second floor. She glanced into the toilet. Toad seemed to be very drunk for it looked like he was worshipping the poreelain God. Or he was just asleep.

Kitty walked unstably right through the corridor and glanced into the rooms. Lance's was messy as usual.

Kitty walked towards Mystique's room and phased in through the door. She stood and looked at the huge bed in front of her.

"Cooooool…" she mumbled and collapsed onto the bed.

"THE TIIIIIDE IS HIIIIIGGGGGHHH BUT I'M HOOOOOOOOOOLDING OOOOOOOOOOOOOON! I WANT TO BE YOU'R NUUUUUUUUUUMBER OOOOOOOOOONE!" sang Tabitha and Amara together.

"I'M NOT THE KINDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAA GIRL WHO KEEEEEEEPS ON JUUUUUUUUUUST LIKEEEEEEE THA-AAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Tabby sang.

"UHHHHHNOOOOOWHOAAAAAAAA!" Pietro added.

"THE TIIIIIIDE IS HIIIIGH…" they continued, now joined by Sam and Wanda.

"Hey! Pretty-Kitty!" Lance yelled. "Preeeeetty-Kitty! Yo, Kit!" he stood up and headed to the stairs.

"Helloooo! Pryde!" he shouted, then went up. "Pryde!"

Avalanche looked in every room. No Kitty.

"Don't say that…" he banged on Mystique's door. "Kit, you in there?"

He pressed his ear to the door and heard Kitty's mumble.

"Oh no…" he moaned and went downstairs again.

"Kitty's passed out in Mystique's room and the door is LOCKED!" he announced. But everyone was busy.

"HEY!" he yelled and gave out a tremor. Everyone turned to Avalanche.

"Want to get another switch?" Wanda sarcasted and started brushing her hair with the hair brush.

"No! Not my microphone!" whined Pietro.

"Knock it off, brother!" said Wanda and pushed him away.

"Yo, where's the blue one?" asked Lance and tapped Pietro on the back.

"Passed out!" Scott yelled and pointed at Kurt next to him. He was deeply asleep or just collapsed and was snoring with his mouth open.

Lance made a face of disguist.

"Kitty's kinda passed out in Mystique's room, and it's locked. Can't get her out!"

"Tabitha!" yelled Scott.

But Tabby was nowhere in sight.

"Great, anyone who can get Kitty out is DRUNK!" Scott yelled and looked at his fellow X-men.

"We have one option to save your girlfriend, Alvers," said Pietro. "Who's up with me to visit Magneto?"


	5. Saving and Poker

"So, my father is a very noble man, so keep cool…" said Pietro to Scott, not making any sense whatsoever.

Quicksilver banged on the front door of Magneto's hideout.

After two minutes a very tired Remy LeBeau opened the door.

"Boss' kid. Get in. And you… Cyke, non?"

"Summers," said Scott and smiled quite drunkly.

"Get in…" Gambit mumbled and let Scott and Pietro pass. Remy collapsed onto a chair and looked at the teens.

"What can I help with?" he asked.

"Quicksilver? Cyclops? What are you doing here?" Magneto hurried down the hallway. He was dressed in a dark grey nightrobe with matching slippers.

"Er…" Pietro cleaned his throat. "It's a long story, father… But we need someone to open a door…"

Gambit and Magneto exchanged looks.

"Aren't you capable of doing it yourself…?"

Pietro chuckled nervously.

"You see… It's Mystique's door, and she always keeps it very well locked… And Grey, Smith and Wagner are the only ones that can open t and they're kinda…"

"Yes?" Magneto eyed his son. Pietro smiled nervously, finally saying:

"Very, very drunk…"

Magneto looked at Pietro as if he was of some alien plant species.

"Didn't I teach you manners, Pietro? Urgh…" Magneto got up and rubbed his forehead.

"Gambit, just… Go… Be back as quickly as you can…"

"Lovely!" Pietro grabbed Remy by his shirt and pulled him and Scott out. "We're throwing a slumber party!" he yelled before he raced on.

Magneto shook his head and went to his study.

"Kids…"

Xavier Institute…

"That's it, Hank!" Xavier lost his patience, "I'll do it!"

Beast watched the Professor close his eyes and concentrate. After twenty seconds he looked up.

"As I feared…"

"What is it?"

"Option one is that they're asleep, that's why I can't read their minds, option two, which is more likely, is that they're SO drunk, that I simply can't read their minds!" the Professor snarled. "Ororo!"

Ororo Munroe came running down the stairs to approach Xavier and Beast.

"Yes, Professor?" she said and stopped in front of them.

"Storm, listen, you have to get to the Boarding House, pick up our X-men and bring them home."

"How many?

"Eight. Plus Sunspot and Iceman, who left the garden a few seconds ago."

Storm raised an eyebrow.

"I told them to stay here!"

She hurried out of the door and levitated off the ground.

"Well, Ororo's gonna get them, Prof," said Hank and looked at Xavier.

Brotherhood Boarding House…

"Remy! Wher've ya been? Ah've missed ya!" Rogue threw herself around Gambit in a hug.

"Easy, chère, I'm here to save your phase-shifting little chat."

"Pryde's upstairs!" said Wanda and pointed at the stairs, opening her seventh bottle.

Gambit, Rogue, Quicksilver and Avalanche went up the stairs.

"This one…" said Lance and pointed at Mystique's bedroom door.

"Alors, stand back…" Remy rubbed his hands and put them on the handle. Imidiately it exploded and he kicked the door open.

Kitty was lying passed out across the bed.

"Okay, she definitely collapsed…" said Lance and lifted her up. Kitty mumbled something incomprehensible.

"Why don't ya celebrate wit' us, Remy?" Rogue begged and made puppy-eyes at Gambit.

"Alright, then, but real' short, boss man's gonna kill me!"

"WHAT is going on?"

Downstairs everyone turned their heads towards the front door. Raven Darkholme was standing with her arms akimbo and a very angry facial expression.

"Boss-lady!" yelled Pietro and zipped down the stairs. Even though Mystique's skin was blue, you could see that her cheeks shifted in red from hightened blood pressure.

"Max…imoff…" she breathed. "Explain yourself."

Quicksilver looked at everyone, who had returned to what they were doing, except the new-arrived Bobby and Roberto, who joined into Tabitha and Amara's cookie fight.

"We're throwing a party!" said Pietro and looked at Mystique.

"I can see that…" she said, gritting her teeth.

"Welcome to party à la Brotherhood!"

Pietro gave Mystique a bottle of booze and zipped away to the CD player.

Mystique's eyes widened.

She looked at the bottle, slowly opening it and taking a sip.

"Ah… Finally…" she said.

"X-men!"

Raven turned around and faced the silver-haired Storm.

"What are you doing here, X-man?"

Mystique narrowed her eyes at Ororo.

"Picking up my X-men, that's what!" said Storm and glared at Mystique. "What does it look like to you?"

"Stormy!" Gambit threw a bottle at Ororo, who caught it in the air. "Welcome… hick… To… THA PARTY!" he yelled, as drunk as it gets with his arms around a similarly drunk Rogue.

"What is going on?" asked Storm and her eyes widened as she glanced through the room.

"Enjoy yourself…" Mystique bumped down onto the couch and started drinking for real, looking at Wanda and Iceman singing along to "Don't bother".

Storm glanced and collapsed next to Mystique.

"I'll never get them outta here anyway… Why bother?"

"DOOOOOON'T BOOOTHEEEEEEEER! I WILL DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE… OF DECEPTIOOOOOOOOOOOOON! PROOOOOOOOOOOOOOMISE YOUUUUUUUUUUUU WILL NEEEEEEEEEEEVVVAHHH SEE ME CRYYYYYYYYYY!" sang Wanda and Bobby together, getting hysterical laugh attacks in between the lyrics.

"DOOOOOOOON'T BOOOOOOOTHEEEEEEEERRRRR!" sang Wanda, incredibly false.

Magneto's place…

Magneto sat and tapped his fingers rhythmically against the chair, with his hand under his chin.

"Pyro!" he yelled.

St. John Allerdyce came hurrying to his boss' call, dressed in a pair of orange boxers and T-shirt, with his lighter in his hand.

"Ya, sir?"

"Go to the Boarding House and get Gambit back!"

"You screamed?"

Piotr Rasputin came along. Magneto sighed.

"Go with him, Collosus…" he mumbled.

Instantly his Acolytes were on their way to the Boarding House.

Brotherhood Boarding House…

"… And then I said, no, I shapeshift! I'd actually imitated his wife for 2 years and he didn't notice!"

Raven and Ororo laughed hysterically, drinking their third bottle.

"Cheers!" said Mystique.

"Kitty! Kitty-Kat? Wake up!" Lance patted Kitty on the cheek, but she just groaned. Pietro zipped by.

"What a softie! Like what was it, three bottles?"

"Shut up, Pietro!" Lance growled.

"Look who's here! Allerdyce and Russkie!" yelled Tabby when she saw Pyro and Collosus. "Welcome welcome welcome!"

Tabby ran by and gave them both a bottle each.

"Welcome… To… Just sit down anywhere!"

She pushed John and Piotr down onto a chair and disappeared.

"Kitty? Hel-LO?"

"She's out, Alvers!" said Toad.

"Aw… That's sad…"

Lance carried Kitty up to his room and dumped her on his bed, letting her wake up whenever she felt like it.

Lance went down to the others and saw Magneto's Acolytes.

"What do you say, mes amis?" Remy flipped his cards. "Poker?"

"I'm in!" Pietro zipped to them and bumped down next to Piotr and John.

Xavier Insitute…

"That's it! Hank, we're moving!" said Xavier and rolled his wheelchair towards the garage.

"Sure, Charles, I'll drive you…" Beast went with him.

Magneto's base…

"That's it! I've had enough!" Magneto slammed his fists onto the chair and got up, getting into his vehicle, a big, silver ball.

Brotherhood Boarding House…

"I wiiiiin!" Remy held up 3 pairs of boxers into the air on his stave.

Pietro, John and Piotr sat with their arms crossed and with angry facial expressions.

"He cheated!" said John.

"You cheated, LeBeau!" yelled Pietro.

"Not fair, Tovarisch!" roared Piotr.

"Well, brother dear, that's what's poker's all about!" said Wanda and patted Pietro on his head, then walking away, laughing.

Quicksilver swore to himself and mumbled somthing about not-helping sisters.

Xavier wheeled himself towards the Boarding House when he got outta the car.

"They don't even know what trouble they are in!" he moaned.

"Charles?"

He turned around.

"Erik?"

Magneto and Xavier eyed each other.

"Who are you picking up?"

"MY 'kids'" said Magneto, "I wouldn't've recruited them if I'd known that. They have a long way to go before actually getting mature."

"For once, I agree with you, Erik."

The two of them opened the front door and stared at what they saw.

Wanda, Bobby, Amara and Tabby were singing along, Fred was eating, Toad was making fun of Quicksilver, Gambit was enjoying that he won, Collosus and Pyro were glaring, Jean was still collapsed, Scott was also collapsed and Storm and Mystique were having a good time.

"Where should we start?" said Xavier.

"You're the telepath here, not me!" Magneto looked at Charles.

"Aaaaahhh! YOU!" Mystique yelled and hid behind the couch when she saw Magneto.

"NOOOOOO! YOU! Screamed Ororo and did like Mystique.

"Booze? It's free!" Roberto gave Erik and Xavier a bottle each.

"Mr. DaCosta, do you even know in what kind of trouble you are?" said Xavier.

"Sit down!" someone pushed Magneto onto the couch and wheeled Xavier next to it.

Slowly Mystique and Storm sat down again.

"Booze?" she asked and chuckled nervously when Xavier eyed her.

Beast was sitting in the X-van, hoping that Charles would solve it. Slowly he fell asleep.

After 20 minutes neither Magneto nor Xavier could resist, they were fully into emptying their sixth bottle and singing the National Hymn.

"SPEEEEED OUR REPUBLIIIIIIIIC OOOOOOOO FATHER ON HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGH!" they sang with hooked arms, swaying to the song with Ororo and Raven at each side.

Soon their was complete chaos at the Boarding House, and it was slowly beginning to dawn…


End file.
